powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Body Supremacy
The power to be perfectly aware of, familiar with and in control of one's bodily motions. Also Called *Bio-Feedback *Body Access/Control/Mastery *Body/Physical Superiority *Physical Motion Access/Control/Mastery *Physical Perfection/Potency *Supernatural Body Coordination *Unrestricted Physical Motion Capabilities The user has near or complete control over the movements and functions of one’s muscles, bones, veins, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. Some users can control their flesh and blood to move at both their conscious and subconscious command, which allows them to take control over their motions, and to resist forced motor control by others (as by Possession, Telekinesis and Blood Manipulation). Applications *Automatic Mobility *Bodily Aspect Enhancement *Bodily Rotation Manipulation *Cardiology Manipulation *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Athleticism or Supernatural Athleticism **Enhanced Combat or Supernatural Combat **Enhanced Flexibility or Supernatural Flexibility **Enhanced Senses or Supernatural Senses **Enhanced Vitality or Supernatural Survivability *Flawless Coordination *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Regeneration Manipulation **Regenerative Healing Factor or Accelerating Regeneration *Training Regimen *Unconscious Mobility Techniques *''100 Percent Muscle Usage: Utilize ones own peak/superhuman potential. *Adoptive Muscle Memory: Imitating others actions/motions perfectly. *Adrenal Activation: Conscious control of ones adrenalin secretion. *Anatomical Intuition: Instinctively understanding everything about ones body and how it works. *Bio-Energy Manipulation: Will all the biological energy from one's body. **Bio-Electricity Manipulation: Will the bio-electric energy fields from one's body. ***Electrical Wall Crawling: Crawl up and down surfaces via controlling ones own bio-electricity. *Blood Pressure Manipulation: Complete control over the blood flow of oneself. *Body Temperature Manipulation: Control the temperature in the body. *Cache: Suppress/Contain body effects and release at will when needed. *Endorphin Activation: Conscious control of ones endorphin secretion. *Eye Color Manipulation: Will the differences in eye colors. *Flowmotion: Fluidly move both in and out of combat. *Genetic Access: Access the entire genetic code. *Hair Color Manipulation: Will the differences in hair color. *Intravenous Exoskeleton: Will ones circulatory system to be reinforced. *Muscle Mass Enhancement: Will ones muscles to expand to increase strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Muscle Mass Weakening: Will ones muscle to reduce to decrease strength, speed, stamina, and durability. *Nerve Manipulation: Controlling ones own being comes in part from being able to control it's entire sensory system. *Neural Impulse Manipulation: Harness the one's personal synapses and neural impulses in the body at will. *Reflex Manipulation: The user might be able to consciously manipulate their reflexes. **Enhanced Reflexes: Enhance your reflexes. **Reflex Immunity: Negate your own reflexes. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Willing the flesh to mend itself. **Connective Tissue Manipulation: Order individual cell clusters holding tissue together to dis/reconnect. **Contaminant Immunity: By willing the body to expunge foreign pathogens within it. **Nerve Regeneration: Users can utilize extensive self-neural reparation. **Semi-Immortality/Immortality: Through absolute control over every single iota of ones being down to their cellular division. **Telomere Regeneration: Via controlling ones genes and cells enabling the stagnation or even reversal of age. *Selective Attention: Selectively concentrate on any part of the body. **Ability Focus: Focus on any form of natural abilities in the body for further support in effects and progress. **Energy Concentration: Concentrate on ones physical energy to any degree in effect. **Motion Concentration: Concentrate the motion in the physical body for more enhance effects in physical movement to move anywhere with ease. **Sense Focusing: Will the sense to a much higher degree by concentration. ***Parabolic Hearing: Will one's hearing to a great distance. ***Telescopic Vision: Will one's vision to see from great distance. **Strength Concentration: Concentrate on ones physical body strength for maximum efforts. *Self-Manipulative Puppetry: Control the one's own motor functions regardless of what state their body is in. **Injury Immunity: Be unaffected by harm to retain their ability to function on any level. *Self-Sustenance: Reduce or remove the need for ones bodily necessities. *Skin Color Manipulation: Will the color of once skin. *Supernatural Dexterity: Better ontrol limbs, muscles, and digits extremely well then naturally possible. *Vision Manipulation: Will one's vision to enhance, reduce or remove for further effects. **Night Vision: Will ones eyes to react more sensitively to low light conditions. *Voice Manipulation: Will ones vocal cords to make any sound. **Omnitone: Utilize one's voice to make any tone. **Voice Masking: Change one's voice to mask the original tone. Associations *Body Manipulation **Body Chemistry Manipulation **Elasticity **Hair Manipulation **Joint Manipulation **Muscle Manipulation **Nail Manipulation **Skin Manipulation *Biological Manipulation **Cell Manipulation ***Cellular Activation *Maximum Brain Capacity *Intuitive Perception **Attack Prediction **Danger Intuition **Hypercognition **Pressure Point Intuition **Psychological Intuition **Tactical Analysis *State of Mind **Accelerated Probability **Body Language Analysis **Epiphany Inducement **Intuitive Precognition **Mind's Eye **Subliminal Messaging *Unrestricted Movement Limitations *Only allows control over voluntary actions. Any involuntary actions or processes (like metabolism or heartbeat) are still uncontrolled by the user. *While the user's mind can still be dominated, their nerves would be under their control alone (so the user's movements can't be dominated). *Control of one's entirety can be nullified if the mind and body cannot communicate (i.e. the nerve clusters which link the brain to the body were to be disrupted somehow). *Overriding reflexes and instincts may lead to more vulnerabilities. Known Users Gallery GumballSeason2.png|Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) has complete mastery over his body through what he calls "the power of the mind over the flesh." supes_muscle_control1.jpg|Superman (DC Comics Pre-Crisis) has complete control over his own body, to the extent that he can voluntarily stop and accelerate his own heartbeat. MajinBooDaizenshuu.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) has complete mastery over his body, enabling him to stretch, shapeshift, liquefy, regenerate, and otherwise manipulate it. File:Kurokami_Medaka.jpg|Prior to learning Auto-Pilot, Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) had complete control over her own body, even ignoring her own reflexes. File:Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Himuro Genma (Ninja Scroll) has mastery over his body down to the tiniest bone and blood, and can reattach any severed limbs, even his head. File:Lucy_(Omni-Embodiment?).jpeg|After Lucy (Lucy) gained more percentage of her brain she became more intuitive of her own body and gained supremacy over herself, she has shown to be able to change her air length or hair color by simply willing it, as well as eye color. Karnak_Vol_1_3_Putri_Variant_Textless.jpg|Karnak Mander-Azur (Marvel) Magister of the Attilan Tower of Wisdom and Inhuman royal family strategist, can willingly control his autonomic functions due to extreme Physical/Mental training. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Attribute Enhancement